Hantu Jembatan Akane
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Naruto ketakutan gara-gara cerita Kiba. Benarkah jembatan Akane berhantu? Not really horror.


**A/N:**

Cerita terinspirasi dari cerita-cerita Simpleman di platform twitter. Saya penggemarnya _hahaha._

Yang tenar darinya adalah "KKN di Desa Penari", tapi saya lebih suka cerita-ceritanya yang lain.

_Oh _ya, sambil mengetik ini, saya merinding. Padahal ini cerita karangan, dan ya ... saya memang penakut.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Saya meminjam karakter dari Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto untuk cerita ini.

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

_with_

**.**

** .**

**.**

**Hantu Jembatan Akane**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau serius Kiba?"

Suara tertahan disertai aroma ketakutan menjadi atmosfer yang melingkupi suasana ruang kantor. Seorang pria yang ditanya mengangguk sembari menahan gugup. Wajahnya yang pucat cukup membuat semua yang mendengar ceritanya percaya.

"Itu benar-benar menakutkan," ujar Kiba.

Pria itu bahkan menelungkupkan wajah, menuai desisan ketakutan di sekitarnya. Ini hal yang mustahil, mengingat Kiba bukanlah penakut, pria itu bahkan tidak percaya ketika mendengar cerita hantu. Jadi rupanya rumor tentang hantu penunggu jembatan Akane itu nyata.

"Wanita berambut panjang yang mengenakan baju putih," gumam Naruto, yang kebetulan ikut mendengarkan cerita Kiba sejak awal.

Rumor itu beredar tiga bulan lalu. Ada sebuah jembatan yang menghubungkan kota ini dengan kota tetangga. Lantaran bukan kota besar, jembatan itu pun tak dapat dikatakan megah. Terbuat dari kayu yang cukup kokoh, terbentang menyeberangi sungai yang cukup besar. dahulu tak ada masalah dengan jembatan ini. Namun beberapa bulan lalu, hujan deras melanda kedua kota kecil tersebut selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Banjir pun tak terelak. Air sungai meluap dan saking derasnya aliran air, sampai mampu meruntuhkan jembatan. Malangnya lagi, ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melintas di sana sehingga tidak mampu menghindar. Terjadilah bencana yang menimbulkan korban jiwa.

Dua bulan sejak kejadian itu, beredar kabar bahwa jembatan itu berhantu. Banyak warga yang mengaku melihat sosok wanita berambut panjang dan berpakaian putih melintas. Ketika hendak disapa, wanita itu tertawa dan menghilang. Sontak berita itu cepat tersebar. Bahkan gerombolan pemuda suka mabuk-mabukan dan menggoda gadis lewat, yang dahulu mangkal di sana, ikut kabur. Mereka ketakutan dan memilih untuk mencari tempat mangkal lain. Konon, wanita itu adalah arwah salah satu korban runtuhnya jembatan Akane.

Naruto menatap Kiba penasaran. Bagaimana pun ia susah percaya. Pertama sebab Kiba bukan penakut, yang kedua, Naruto paham betul sifat Kiba yang mirip dirinya. Mereka berdua senang sekali mengerjai orang. Akan tetapi, melihat rona muka Kiba yang seolah terdrainase, ia pun meneguk ludah kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang dahulu ya, sampai jumpa besok."

Naruto melambaikan tangan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komputernya saat menjawab sapaan Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sayang," godanya.

Seketika sebuah gumpalan kertas melayang ke arahnya. Naruto terkekeh. Pria berambut kuning itu memang senang sekali menggoda Sakura.

"Ya siapa tahu lama-lama dia luluh juga dengan kelakuanku," batinnya.

Siapa yang tidak suka _sih _dengan wanita atraktif seperti Sakura. Bukan hanya kecantikan, otaknya yang berisi juga menjadi faktor pendukung kemenawanannya. Sayang sekali, wanita berambut merah muda itu memilih menjadi _single _setelah ditinggal mati kekasihnya, Akasuna Sasori.

Baiklah, daripada pikiran melantur ke mana-mana, Naruto memilih fokus kembali pada pekerjaan. Aslinya dia lelah dan ingin segera pulang. Namun apa daya, laporan keuangan ini harus cepat diselesaikan, karena akan berpengaruh pada turunnya bonus bulanan untuk rekan-rekan seperusahaan. Ya tidak ada yang patut disalahkan selain dirinya sendiri. Sejak pertengahan bulan seharusnya laporan ini sudah selesai, tetapi gara-gara menuruti ajakan Kiba pergi ke klub malam setiap jam kantor berakhir, ia harus menunda laporan ini. Di sinilah dirinya berakhir, dengan tumpukan berkas yang menuntut dibelai.

"Dan laki-laki pawang anjing itu malah enak-enak tidur di apartemen," gerutunya.

Matanya melirik jam tangan yang tepat menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Ia mendesah, dengan terpaksa ditutupnya komputer pribadi dan ia berkemas. Tak mengapa dicetak besok saja, toh tinggal menambahkan sampul laporan dan bereslah pekerjaan melelahkan ini.

Bergegas ia meninggalkan ruangan kerja, setelah mematikan lampu. Kantor sudah sepi, bahkan di dalam lift ia berdiri sendirian. Tak masalah, ia bukan penakut. Lalu ketika baru saja keluar dari lift, ia membuka ponselnya. Penuh rasa penasaran ia membaca pesan teks yang masuk. Ternyata berasal dari Sakura yang dikirim sejak sejam lalu.

"Naruto, bus 51 dihentikan tadi jam 9. Ada kecelakaan truk melintang di jalurnya. Kau sebaiknya naik kereta saja."

Naruto mendengus. Ia tidak suka jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Bus jalur 51 adalah moda transportasi paling bersahabat dengan kantongnya. Selain itu, halte bus ada di seberang kantor, pun pos pemberhentian bus itu tepat di depan apartemennya. Jika naik kereta, ia harus berjalan sekitar 15 menit dari kantor menuju stasiun, kemudian berjalan lagi 10 menit dari stasiun pemberhentian ke apartemen. Benar-benar melelahkan, apalagi dengan kondisinya saat ini. Ia mengantuk dan ingin segera memeluk guling.

Selama perjalanan menggerutu, Naruto baru sadar sudah sampai di jembatan Akane. Mendadak wajahnya pucat pasi, mau tidak mau teringat dengan cerita Kiba kemarin. Ya Tuhan, ia lupa jika perjalanan ke stasiun harus melewati jembatan ini. Segala keberanian yang tadi bertengger gagah, sekarang lenyap, bersama gerutuannya. Jika ingat akan begini, lebih baik ia naik taksi saja dari kantor. Tak masalah keluar uang lebih banyak, daripada harus mati berdiri ditertawakan hantu wanita.

"_Hish _... sudah terlambat," umpatnya.

Mau kembali berbelok pun tanggung juga. Bangunan stasiun sudah cukup terlihat. Lagi pula aslinya uang yang ada di dompet sudah menipis. Kalau naik taksi, bisa jadi ia puasa dua hari ke depan.

Maka dengan tekad yang dibulat-bulatkan, ia menaiki jembatan kayu itu. Tidak terlihat seram karena memang jembatan ini baru selesai direnovasi. Namun, suasana jembatan yang sepi, membuat ingatan Naruto melayang pada cerita Kiba. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahinya. Tangannya ia letakkan di dada dan mulutnya komat-kamit berdoa.

"Ya Tuhan, ampunilah aku yang banyak berbuat dosa. Ampunilah aku yang tak pernah menyebut namamu. Namun aku mohon Tuhan, lindungi aku, lindungi aku dari setan wanita penunggu jembatan."

Matanya berkaca-kaca. Naruto bahkan berjanji dalam hati, jika ia lolos dari jembatan ini tanpa bertemu hantu wanita itu, ia akan menjadi orang yang taat beribadah. Ia akan bertaubat, tidak akan lagi nonton film biru, tidak akan lagi membiarkan matanya menatap mesum pada pelayan seksi di klub malam, tidak akan lagi menggunakan tangannya untuk mencolek-colek tubuh wanita-wanita ganjen itu.

Kakinya terasa lemas, tetapi ia paksa untuk berjalan. Kenapa jembatan ini seakan panjang sekali? Kenapa ia tak sampai-sampai pada ujungnya?

"_Anu _..."

"_Hwaaaaa ..._"

Naruto terlonjak ke belakang, menabrak pagar jembatan. Ia meringis, rasanya punggung seperti terbakar. Namun seketika ia sadar. Ketakutan kembali merajai. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mendongak pada sumber suara.

Seorang wanita, mungkin, ia tak yakin karena suasana gelap, berpakaian putih, rambutnya hitam panjang. Jantung Naruto seakan lompat keluar. Nyawanya bagai ditarik dari raga. Berlari? berjalan pun ia tak mampu. Gemetar seluruh tubuhnya. Doa yang tadi ia rapal mendadak terlupa.

"Bo-bolehkah kita berjalan bersama?"

Apa ia salah dengar? Kenapa hantu itu minta berjalan bersama? Apa hantu itu juga takut? Hantu takut? Tunggu, jangan-jangan maksudnya bersama, ia mau Naruto mati dan menemaninya?

Pikiran Naruto seketika bungkam saat dilihatnya wajah hantu itu. Putih dengan rona merah di pipi tembam. Ia bagai menatap bulan purnama kala melihat mata wanita itu, dan semakin sempurna dengan bulu mata lebat yang membingkai. Ya Tuhan, kenapa hantunya cantik sekali ...

dan pendek?

Alis Naruto naik sebelah. Ia memandang dari kepala, tinggi hantu itu hanya sebahunya. Kemudian ke tubuhnya, wow Naruto bersiul. Sweter putih longgar yang dikenakan hantu itu tak mampu menyembunyikan bentuk dadanya. Mata biru Naruto bergerak cepat ke bawah. Kaki sang hantu menapak jelas pada tanah.

Apa ini hantu model baru? Dilihat dari manapun seperti bukan hantu, lebih mirip manusia.

"Kau hantu?" tanya Naruto terkesan polos, padahal ia benar-benar penasaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ahahahaha ..."_

Suara gelak tawa membahana di kedai kecil ujung jalan. Naruto tak peduli jika dirinya kini menjadi pusat perhatian. Apa yang baru saja didengar telinganya adalah hal terlucu sepanjang hidup. Di sebelahnya, wanita yang tadi ditemuinya di jembatan, memajukan bibir. Ia merasa tak suka pria berambut kuning itu menertawakannya.

"Kau anggap lucu?"

Naruto berusaha menghentikan tawa. Setelah selesai, ia menarik napas dalam dan kembali menatap wanita itu. Sungguh, Naruto merasa beruntung bertemu dengan wanita mungil nan manis menggemaskan itu.

"Kasihan sekali, hanya gara-gara penampilanmu, orang-orang tidak mau menolong dan malah lari."

Wanita itu merona. Apa yang salah dengan penampilannya ya?

"Seharusnya mereka membantuku. Apa mereka tidak tahu aku begitu ketakutan melewati jembatan Akane, sejak mendengar rumor hantu itu. Namun bukannya menolong mereka malah lari dan meninggalkanku berjalan sendiri. Kau juga tadi hampir begitu kan?"

Naruto tertawa canggung. Jujur, kalau saja kakinya tidak lemas, ia pasti sudah lari seperti yang lain. Sayangnya tidak mungkin, dan ia masih bersyukur tidak langsung pingsan. Ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada wanita ini, tentu saja.

"Ya, seharusnya kau mengubah penampilanmu. Jadi orang-orang tidak akan salah sangka."

Naruto menyesap kopi panasnya, mata tak pernah meninggalkan sosok wanita itu. Lantas ia merona, pas saat menyadari detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Apa ini efek kopi? Atau cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"_Hei_, berarti selama ini kau selalu melewati jembatan itu setiap malam kan?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pikiran.

Sungguh, wanita itu tampak manis dengan sweter kebesaran hingga hampir menutup seluruh tangan. Ia sedang memegang gelas dengan jemari-jemarinya, menyesap teh panas, lalu meletakkan kembali gelas itu di atas meja. Sejenak menyisipkan helaian rambut ke belakang telinga sebelum memandang Naruto dan mengangguk. Ya Tuhan, Naruto ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga, sebagaimana desah napasnya yang terhenti sesaat. Wanita itu benar-benar telan_able. _Istilah apa itu?

"I-iya."

Naruto mencubit pahanya sendiri untuk menyadarkan diri dari euforia ini.

"A-apa kau melihat ha-hantu itu?"

Naruto jadi gugup, bukan karena hantu. Wanita itu menggeleng, "Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada. Aku bersyukur sekali."

Naruto mengangguk. Jadi hantu itu hanya rumor? Namun mengingat reaksi Kiba, sepertinya pria itu tidak sedang main-main. Lalu sesuatu seakan menggelitik pikirannya. Ia kembali menatap wanita itu dari atas ke bawah, membuat wanita itu bergerak salah tingkah.

"Sejak kapan kau selalu melewati jembatan itu?"

Wanita itu tampak berpikir.

"Se-sejak aku bekerja di pabrik roti. Mu-mungkin sekitar tiga bulanan."

Naruto diam, seketika ia ingat awal mula rumor itu beredar. Sesuatu terlihat cocok di pikirannya. Lantas ia tergelak hebat dan kembali menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kedai. Pun wanita di sampingnya yang mulai menganggap Naruto gila.

Nyaris semenit, tawa Naruto masih belum tuntas kendati sekarang tinggal sisa-sisa saja. Pria itu mengusap sudut matanya, kemudian menatap wanita itu dengan senyum lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja ternyata kau hantunya."

Wanita itu terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, awalnya ia tersinggung tetapi setelah Naruto menjelaskan duduk perkara, barulah ia paham. Ternyata, penampilannyalah yang disangka sebagai hantu oleh kebanyakan orang. Apalagi waktu beredarnya rumor tersebut, sesuai dengan waktu dirinya mulai rutin melewati jembatan Akane. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi ...

"Se-sebenarnya dahulu alasan aku berpakaian seperti ini, agar tidak digoda oleh preman-preman yang suka duduk di tepi jembatan."

Rasanya Naruto lega mendengar penuturan terakhir wanita itu.

"Omong-omong kita belum berkenalan," ujar Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Wanita itu tersenyum dengan rona merah menyepuh pipi.

"Hyu-Hyuga Hinata."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Sepertinya ini akan jadi awal yang baik bagi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Padahal kau tidak perlu lagi berpakaian begini kan Hinata."

Naruto mengeluarkan pendapatnya saat Hinata tiba di jembatan, bertemu dengannya yang sengaja menunggu untuk pulang bersama. Ketika dilihatnya Hinata hanya diam, Naruto mengendikkan bahu. Mungkin putih memang warna kesukaan wanita itu. Mendadak ponsel Naruto bergetar, Naruto mengangkat telepon yang ternyata berasal dari Tsunade, atasannya.

"Aku angkat telepon dahulu Hinata."

Naruto sedikit menjauh dari Hinata. Ia tidak mau pembicaraan dirinya dengan sang atasan terdengar oleh wanita itu. Firasatnya benar, Tsunade memarahinya karena masih ada kesalahan dalam laporan yang ia susun. Naruto mendengus setelah menutup telepon.

Pria itu berbalik ketika dilihatnya Hinata membungkukkan badan dengan napas tersengal.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Dan kapan kau ganti baju?"

Hinata menuntaskan napas memburunya.

"A-apa maksudmu Naruto? A-aku tidak ganti baju. Ma-maaf aku terlambat, tadi diminta tolong temanku sebentar."

"Ka-kau kan sudah datang sejak tadi."

Firasat Naruto buruk, apa lagi ketika dilihatnya Hinata mengerutkan dahi.

"A-aku baru datang, maaf membuatmu menunggu ya?"

Naruto bergeming, lututnya mendadak lemas dan ia pun terduduk pucat.

"Na-Naruto?


End file.
